A system is known in which operations such as transfer and logging of communication data is performed among a plurality of operating systems (OSs) or among a plurality of virtual machines.
For example, the data that is stored in a memory used by applications is stored in a memory for one OS or one virtual machine or in a memory used by applications in one OS or one virtual machine, and is then replicated in a shared memory or in a storage via a memory for another OS or another virtual machine. However, conventionally, at the time of performing logging or routing of communication data, the same communication data needs to be replicated in a plurality of memories, thereby leading to an increase in the required memory size.